


Just Kazoo It

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: "Special Friends", Crack, Explicit Language, Komaeda's Stupid Fucking Kazoo Bullshit, M/M, MLG, Memes, Murder, Not Serious, Sorry Not Sorry, enjoy this bullshit, i'm not the least bit sorry, pls dont treat this seriously, sin - Freeform, thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nagito gets a fucking kazoo and some other bullshit happens idk</p><p>as horrible as it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts), [Satan love you dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Satan+love+you+dad).



komaeda strolled onto the beach with a smile on his face and a kazoo in his hand. "hey what's up guys haha bagels anyway wanna hear me play the kazoo" he said.

"gtfo ho-maeda nobody fuckin wants u here u lil bitch" hinata said as a pair of pixelated sunglasses descended from the sky and onto his face. nobody could handle it. he had just fucking rekt the shit out of komaeda like the dumb illuminati whore he was. rip in peace komaeda fucking obliterated.

nanami stopped komaeda from running away n going back to his cottage to cry like a little bitch ass loser tho. "maybe we should just listen to him anyway"

"r u fuckin serious rn" mumbled kuzuryuu.

meanwhile pekoyama was behind them all 360 no-scoping da fuck out of koizumi like a boss ass bitch.

"lol eat shit koizoom" satou's ghost came back from the ded and said to her.

zoom-zoom's ghost came out of her body and bitchslapped that ho tho so everything was aight. "get that the fuck out mah face u stupid ho" she said. satou's face morphed into the sad pepe meme it was gr8 m8 pekoyama r8d it 8/8 IGN.

hina's tatas groaned. "y we gotta listen 2 him tho bananami ffs kazoos are shit"

"but no hajeem wait ily"

and then ko-ko for cocoa puffs komaeda licked high-jump-me hinata's ear and then a boner happen.

"all ur dick are belong to me" he said "wonky-face"

"alright fine yeezus christ m8 we'll listen 2 ur shitty kazoo playing" ha-jimmy said, b4 returning his gaze 2 his bone. "down boy dis is serious"

komaedad pulled his kazoo out of his pocket (lol s dat a kazoo in ur pants or r u just happy 2 c me ;) geddit) nd said "ok so i call this one 'i am really fucking gay for hinata's dick' pls enjoy thank"

then he began 2 blow on da kazoo

it make the whistle sound nd everybody was amaze

much kazoo very talent such wow

"DROP THE BASS" yelled komaeda.

unfortunately for him, he had played his kazoo 2 fast 2 furious nd da loud sounds were 3 spoopy 5 them, nd they all fucking died.

ko-gay-da crie like super hard over da ded bodies. he pulled aho-gay close 2 him nd whispered in his ear: "rip in pepperonis ha-james"

like dis if u cri evritym


	2. the squeak-quel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito fucks the kazoo

since everybody fucking died, nagito was very lonely

"i call this one 'major fucking depression bc all my frends r ded'" cum-aeda sed, a single tear rolling down his face. he grab his kazoo and began to play a song for his fallen homies

as he blew, he felt a strange feeling inside his body

specifically his peen

and so nagito decided,,,, "i'm gonna shove this fucking kazoo up my ass"

da kazoo blushd brite red, and ask,,, "k-komunistaeda-sama-senpai-desu-kawaii-kun........ will u never give me up,,,, never let me down, never run around or dessert me?????"

and kocoa puffs sayd.... "yes bb ily 5evr"

he leaned 4wrd to whisper in kazoo-san's ear, "dat mean moar den 4eva"

and kuzoo got a erectshun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"k... karl marxda-senpai-sugoi-desu-ne-chan..................................................... plz put me inside u"

n so koma koma koma koma koma chameleon did

the kazoo was so happy that it started playin a jaunty tune! it play "bring me 2 lyfe" by evanescnece (A/N: i fink das how u spel it lmao)

but after dat hapen,,,,,, hojime #WOKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

komade was SHCOKED!!!! And then he dyed.......

hajirne was so sad dat he did TWO of a brokn hart!!

da kazoo didnt kno waht teh fuck was hapenin so it just dyd 3

wen dey got 2 da afterlife, kummieda saw all his friends and was so suprise!!!!!

"where r we?!??!?!??!?!?!?!" he asked

"the nutshack" koizoom-zoom say as she put on sun glases

and den peko hit her again and killed her in da afterlyfe and killd satou 2 4 good measure

komayo looked 2 hajime and asked...... "w... why did u come back to lyfe..."

hajiyou say quitely "u played mah favorite song, when it came on i was brought back 2 life"

nagitoo was so shocced that he didnt no what to say,,,,

"u died? 4 me?"

hajibae nodded and gave komaeda................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ a kiss on da lips!!!!

every1 was grossed out and fuyuhiko killeded evrybody again so dey all died

da end


End file.
